Prettier Than a Doll
by Wajiwaji
Summary: No había pensado muy seriamente las cosas antes de hacerlas, no pensé en las consecuencias… Nunca creí que yo podría cambiar tanto... En ningún momento tuve otra intención que no fuera trabajar a su lado, como un igual y poder verlo actuar….Pero ¿Cuándo fue que empecé a querer otra cosa?...¡YAOI! SyokurusuXRyuugaHyuuga
1. Chapter 1

Hola! es mi primera ves escribiendo yaoi *¬*...

Bueno esta era una loca idea ke tenia en la cabeza hace mucho tiempo, recién la vine a escribir XD... Lo sé, esta pareja no es mi común, pero en mi mente se ven muy lindos juntos *-*

Y el comienzo de este fic se lo dedico a mi hermana postiza, que la quiero y aprecio mucho ~_~!

Esta demas decir que **Uta no Prince-sama no me pertenece**, sino sería una de las mejores series yaoi de la historia *O*

* * *

Me encontraba en una gran sala de espera donde habían ciento de chicas a alrededor, todas ellas arregladas y bien presentables. Unas se veían más nerviosas que otras, incluyéndome a mí y sumándole en que en mi caso además de nerviosismo había miedo, miedo a ser descubierto.

Yo sabía que había llegado demasiado lejos, demasiado como para echarme para atrás en estos momentos y regresar a la academia. No podía hacer aquello, definitivamente no. No con las manos vacías, tenía que salir de este lugar victorioso, sino, ¿Dónde quedaba mi orgullo cómo hombre? Pues sencillamente hecho añicos y pisoteado por mí mismo.

Me había preparado mucho para este día, después que me enteré de la noticia. En un principio había pensado que era para un papel de acción, por lo que intente superar mi miedo a las alturas, cosa que fue un maldito fracaso. No conseguí nada bueno, al contrario termine por temerle aun más y mis amigos no me ayudaron en nada, de hecho casi acaban con mi vida. Bueno lo peor, al menos para mí vino después… darme cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho fue una pérdida de tiempo, ya que el papel era para interpretar a una chica, y yo pensando ingenuamente que era un papel que yo podría conseguir, cuando obviamente eso nunca podría pasar y, tener que olvidarme de mi sueño de participar en la película de Ryuuga-sensei. Uno de mis más grandes sueños.

Pero ahí llego Natsuki con una de sus estúpidas ideas, con un vestido en sus manos… estaba perdido, nada bueno salía cuando él se entrometía, absolutamente nada y esta vez no fue la excepción. Él muy infeliz me vistió como una chica y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, no pude quitármelo de encima y tampoco nadie lo impidió, solo se quedaron observando, esperando por ver por los resultados del nuevo plan de Natsuki.

Para mí todo aquello fue ridículo, algo que nunca funcionaría no engañaría a nadie, aunque me vistiera de chica no podía dejar de ser un hombre, era lógico que cualquiera se daría cuenta de que no era una chica. Pero bueno los testigos de aquello no pensaron así, me decían que me veía muy bien y que parecía una verdadera chica. Eso no me hizo gracia alguna ¿Es qué esa era una forma sutil de decirme que soy afeminado? Obviamente eso me molestaba, pero no me sentía capaz de hacer nada, en esos momentos me sentía demasiado triste como para discutir con ellos, en especial con Natsuki que era un cabeza dura sin remedio.

Pero luego vino la gota que rebalso el vaso a mi agonía. Ryuuga-sensei me vio vestido con ese atuendo, lo único que quería era que la tierra me tragara en ese mismo instante. Se iba a dar cuenta de que era yo, su alumno vestido como una chica ¿Qué iba a pensar de mi después? Mejor ni loimaginaba esa era mi ruina.

Yo no quería que me viera vestido así, pensé que eso sería lo más terrible que podía ocurrirme. Pero después de verme ni siquiera me reconoció, ni siquiera sospecho al escuchar mi nombre, que por cierto, estuve a punto de revelar por completo dado el nerviosismo que sentía al tenerlo en frente de mí. Que no notara nada y que se creyera el cuentode que yo era una chica y, que además me llamara Syoko-chan me derrumbo por completo ¿Dónde quedaba mi orgullo como hombre, si hasta él pensaba que era una chica? Fue una experiencia traumatizante, desbastadora para mi ego y autoestima.

Recuerdo que estuve por varios minutos sentado en el suelo lamentándome por lo ocurrido, cuando logré reponerme lo primero que hice fue encarar al desgraciado de Natsuki, todo era su culpa, él me puso en esa situación. Por eso sostengo que nada en lo que él intervenga terminara bien. Estuve a punto de golpearlo, harto por todo lo que me había hecho pasar… pero al ver su rostro me contuve, en el solo se veían reflejada las buenas intenciones que tuvo al querer ayudarme aunque nada resultara bien. Así que mejor me largué a mi cuarto, que por desgracia comparto con él.

No había prestado atención a nada que no fuera el contener mis lágrimas, lágrimas de impotencia. Odiaba eso de mí cada vez que no soportaba mi enojo, se me hacía un nudo, maldito nudo en la garganta y unas cuantas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Enojado, me había quitado la ridícula peluca que traía puesta y la lancé lejos. Luego la recogí y me la volví a poner solo para comprobar con mis propios ojos, si era verdad lo que todos me decían. Me paré frente al espejo y ya no había duda, de verdad que parecía una chica, no podía negarlo. Aun que no me gustase aceptarlo me veía muy "linda"… Bueno la belleza era natural en mí, podría ponerme cualquier cosa y seguiría viéndome hermoso.

Y fue ahí cuando la más descabellada idea paso por mi mente. Y sin pensarlo mucho lo hice. Por eso ahora está en esta esperando a que digan mi nombre, en realidad el nombre de ella, porque aquí ya no era Syo Kurusu, sino, Syoko Aizawa.

* * *

Sé que es cortito, pero es para dejarlas con la miel en los labios, con la intriga de saber a que ira todo esto XD... Ojala les guste y pidan más:33

Bueno espero sus más sinceras opiniones, criticas constructivas o destructivas como ustedes gusten ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

La espera me estaba poniendo aun más nervioso de lo que ya me encontraba. Habían muchas miradas sobre mí. No es que me molestaran, pero que no apartaran la vista de mí solo aumentaba mis nervios, en otra situación y lugar esto me hubiera encantado, que tantas chicas estuvieran pendiente de ti es el sueño de cualquier hombre.

Pasados unos minutos entró un vejete por uno de los pasillos, con una carpeta en sus manos, donde seguramente tenia apuntados los nombres de cada una de las participantes, ya que luego comenzó a llamar las chicas una por una.

Poco a poco, las chicas fueron pasando y cada vez quedaban menos en la sala esperando por su turno, entre ellas, yo. Eso me ponía inquieto, quería salir pronto de este lugar y regresar a la academia, quería volver a ser yo.

– Syoko Aizawa, por acá por favor.

Qué bien, al fin era mi turno. Me levanté inmediatamente del asiento y lo seguí rápidamente, teniendo cuidado al caminar. Con estos ridículos zapatos me era algo difícil, sin mencionar que me molestaban ¿Cómo mierda se las arreglan las mujeres para soportar semejante dolor de pies? Pues a mi aun me dolían las ampollas que me habían salido por haber caminado tanto tiempo con ellos puestos, cuando estuve practicando mi interpretación como chica.

– Suba al escenario por favor–. Me indicó el viejo, a lo que yo obedecí rápidamente.

Una vez en el, todos me quedaron viendo de una forma extraña. Me ponían nervioso. No podían haberse dado cuenta de mi farsa ¿Cierto?... ¡¿Por qué no podían hablar pronto? ¡¿Cuánto querían hacerme pasar por esto?

Me atreví a míralos detenidamente, disimulando lo mas que pude mi nerviosismo.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa, me fue imposible evitarlo. Ryuuga-sensei estaba entre ellos mirándome con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro al reconocerme.

– Bien señorita–. Al fin uno se digno a romper ese maldito silencio que no hacía más que ponerme los vellos de punta – Le quiero decir que por lo visto cumple con las expectativas del personaje, es exactamente lo que tenemos en mente. Esperamos que su presentación de ahora nos complazca, hasta el momento ninguna lo ha hecho…

Que ese señor me dijera eso me puso aun más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, y que todos me prestaran total atención no me ayudaba en nada, dado que cualquier error por mi parte, como un cambio en el tono de la voz, en mis movimientos, en mis gestos podría dejarme al descubierto. Yo me había preparado mucho para este día, y por ello estaba metido de lleno en representar a una chica delicada e inocente, como toda una señorita. O bien eso es lo que yo tenía en mente para Syoko. Solo esperaba dejar esa impresión en ellos.

– Bien entonces puede comenzar a recitar el guion. Nuestro ayudante le apoyará con la interpretación.

Recordaba muy bien todo lo que tenía que decir, estaba seguro que no tendría problemas en eso, mi memoria era muy buena. Así por lo que debía preocuparme era por mantener un tono de voz fino y constante como el de una adolecente.

– ¿Crees que te dejaremos salir de aquí tan fácilmente? –. Comenzó a hablar el sujeto. – ¡Pues estas muy equivocada! Solo la muerte de tu hermano podrá librarte de esto.

– ¡Mi hermano jamás caería en tus ridículas trampas!–. Le grité mirándolo con mis ojos llenos de odio, pero a la vez también llenos de confianza. – ¡Él me sacará de aquí, y acabará contigo!

– Que ingenua eres–. Se burlaba de mí con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro. – ¿Cuántos hombres crees que tengo tras él, y custodiando el lugar? …Son muchos mocosa–. Se acercó hacia a mí lentamente. –Sin contar que la estructura del lugar está a mi favor, hay miles de grietas, precipicios y acantilados, si tu hermano logra sobrevivir a eso tendrá que luchar contra mis hombres y luego acabar conmigo, solo así tú saldrías de aquí.

– ¡Eso no es nada para él! –. Debía encararlo, gritarle a la cara prácticamente, pero no me atreví a ponerme a su altura. Podría descubrir que soy un hombre. Por lo que solo me limité a mirarlo desafiantemente como decía en el guion. – ¿A caso ya has olvidado todas las veces que te ha derrotado? ¿Las veces que él te ha humillado?

– ¡Escúchame bien mocosa! –.Me gritó tomándome fuertemente de la quijada acercando mi rostro al suyo. No pude evitar hacer una mueca de dolor. Este tipo se estaba metiendo en el personaje y no tuvo cuidado conmigo, me dieron ganas de golpearlo. – ¡Esta vez es diferente! No cometeré los mismos errores, estoy preparado. Y tú serás mía.

Aparté su mano de un manotazo. No estaba escrito en el guion pero pensé que no estaría mal hacerlo. Además que me estaba doliendo su agarre.

– Eso nunca, mi hermano no lo permitirá.

– ¡CORTEN! –. Gritó el anciano, que según yo era el director de la película.

¡Mierda! Seguro lo que había hecho lo molestó, a ningún director le gusta que le cambien el guion. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? ¡Maldita sea! Cometí uno de los errores más imperdonables de toda la historia del cine. Esperé a que me riñese, pero el reto nunca llegó, al contrario el hombre comenzó a aplaudir con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, los demás lo imitaron.

Aquello me hizo sonrojarme, eso significaba que lo hice bien ¿No? De reojo pude ver como Ryuuga-sensei alzaba su pulgar y me guiñaba un ojo. Si supiera la verdad no me alentaría de ese modo.

– Señorita ¡Usted tiene el papel! –.Exclamo eufórico el hombre. – ¡Lo ha hecho excelente! … aunque me alteró un poco el guion, no me molestó ya que estaba dentro de las características del personaje. Solo espero que en la filmación real se apegue a lo que está escrito–.

No puedo describir como me sentía en ese momento, era tal la felicidad que no podía siquiera contestar a sus amables palabras. Solo me limité a sonreír como un idiota, pero el idiota más feliz del mundo. Lo había logrado, todos mis esfuerzos no fueron en vano. Con esto podía decir que valió la pena haberme vestido así, tener ampollas en los pies, maquillaje en el rostro y una larga peluca de cabellos rubios en mi cabeza. Incluso me había olvidado de los malos ratos que había pasado por culpa de Natsuki.

– ¡Felicidades! –. Escuche decir a una voz familiar. –Me alegra que hayas decidido venir, eres perfecta para este papel y además actúas muy bien.

Me sonrojé al extremo. Nunca, ni siquiera en la academia, Ryuuga-sensei me había alagado de tal forma. Qué vergüenza me daba todo esto. Pero entre la vergüenza y la felicidad que sentía, también había un sentimiento de culpa que poco a poco se hacía presente en mí, el cual decidí ignorar por el momento y disfrutar de lo que me estaba pasando.

– Muchas gracias Ryuuga-se...sama– le agradecí con una reverencia.

Por poco y digo sensei, eso sería una gran metida de pata.

– Por favor Ryuuga no coquetees con la chica–.Intervino el hombre que hace rato fue mi compañero en el escenario.

– ¡Claro que no! No digas tonterías –. Negó algo avergonzado. –Solo le doy la bienvenida al elenco.

Ese tipo ya me desagradaba ¡Como se atrevía a poner en ridículo a tan respetable sensei! Él jamás sería capaz de caer tan bajo como para estar ligando a chicas tan jóvenes. Además que ese tipo no diría aquellas cosas si supiera quién soy en realidad.

– Bueno me presento, soy Taiga Nogushi, es un gusto conocerte –.Me sonrió amablemente, tomando una de mis manos, llevándola a sus labios y depositando un beso sobre ella.

Tuve que hacer acopio de todo mi autocontrol, para no agárralo por las solapas de su camisa y partirle la cara a golpes. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarme tan confianzudamente? Eso me molesto ¿A caso mi aspecto era el de una chica fácil? Esa no era la impresión que yo quería dar, y en lo posible quería mantener mi distancia de los hombres, ya que situaciones como la que acaba de pasar, podrían suceder de nuevo, lo que podría llevar a que me descubran.

– Te pido disculpas por lo de hace rato. No fue mi intención causarle dolor a una chica tan hermosa como tu–. Se acercó hacia mí, con clara intención de querer tomarme por la barbilla, donde me apretó durante la escena. Al darme cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer, di un paso hacia atrás, no dejaría que me pusiera las manos encima otra vez. – Lo bueno fue que no se daño tu bello y delicado rostro, sería una desgracia que algo así pasara.

El tipo se había quedado con el brazo extendido, ya que me aparte de él, su actitud me recordaba un poco a la que Ren tenía frente a las chicas de la academia, aunque este se veía aun más mujeriego y más desagradable.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pude notar como Ryuuga-sensei intentaba disimular una risa, tapándose la boca con una mano. Al parecer le causó gracia mi renuencia a que me tocara.

– No se preocupe, de hecho, no me trató con la brusquedad que usted piensa–.Le aclare, siendo lo más educado posible.

Después de aquello, fui llamado por el director para informarme sobre lo que debía saber sobre la filmación y todo lo relacionado con ella.

La verdad es que estaba muy emocionado con todo esto, lo más seguro es que lo mostrara con mi cara, bueno ¿Como no estarlo? Si trabajaría junto al ídolo que más admiraba, aunque mi papel no fuera el mejor de todos, ni el que yo esperaba, solo me conformaba con haberlo conseguido y poder trabajar junto a él.

….

Regresé a la academia un poco más tarde de lo que tenía pensado, dado que pase por ciertos inconvenientes al momento de cambiarme las ropas que traía puestas y por las mías, obviamente no podía ir vestido como una chica a la academia.

Por lo que tuve que encontrar un lugar para cambiarme, cosa que no fue muy fácil. No tuve más opción que ir al baño de un restaurante. El dilema vino después ¿En cuál entrar? Puesto que sería muy raro que una chica entrara a un baño de hombres, como también lo era si un chico saliera de un baño femenino, si lo pensaba bien entre esas dos opciones era menos arriesgado para mi entrar al baño de hombres, dado que las mujeres eran unas bestias cuando se encontraban con un "pervertido" y si me veían allí metido, me tacharían como tal. Mejor ni pensar que ocurriría conmigo. Doy las gracias porque no me vio mucha gente.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto me sorprendió ver a Natsuki aún en pie, por lo general a estas horas se encontraba durmiendo o leyendo algún libro acostado en su cama.

– Estoy de vuelta–.Me anuncié, como ya era costumbre.

– Bienvenido Syo-chan–.Me saluda sonriente. – ¿Te fue bien hoy?

– ¿Ehh? …¡Ahh! –. Se me había olvidado que le mentí diciéndole que salía de compras. – Sí, me fue muy bien… mejor de lo que esperaba.

– ¡Qué bien! Yo ya me estaba preocupando de que a Syo-chan le pasara algo, ya que era tan tarde y aun no regresabas.

– Tampoco es que sea muy tarde, además sé cuidarme, no debes preocuparte.

Mientras le hablaba guardaba rápidamente en mi armario todas las ropas y accesorios que había comprado para Syoko, dentro de uno de mis bolsos de viaje.

Luego me di una ducha rápida y me acosté, pues no tenía muchas energías en ese momento y lo único que quería era dormir de una vez, el día de hoy había sido muy agotador y mañana seguramente también lo seria.

* * *

Hola :D! ...

Woo, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado ^_^... no fue muy larguito, pero espero ir tomando vuelo de a pokito y escribirlos mas largos de ahora en adelante :D


End file.
